Broken
by Orelina aka. ME
Summary: Bella just sits and watches the waves each day, every day. but edward comes along and a light starts to shine in her dark little world. give it a try, you might be surprised. AH T just in case
1. Broken

**Broken **

**Bella is a broken girl**

**She just sits and watches the waves.**

**Many tried to speak to her**

**She sat in silence, and they all caved.**

**All are of there senior years,**

**Yet not one will spill the tears.**

**Until that day,**

**He comes along**

**And won her heart **

**With dance and song.**

**BPOV**

The waves come in, and the waves go out.

**EPOV**

I was driving down with my family to Forks for a break. We have a little getaway house there- it's huge, white and expensive. When we got settled in, I went for a drive in my Aston Martin Vanquish. I traveled down to La Push. I think it's some kind of Indian reservation. I parked up by somewhere that said first beach and saw a group of boys looking at this girl laughing amongst themselves. I managed to pick out some of the conversation.

Look she's there again.

Go for it man. The worst she can do is not talk

_Laughing_

Yeah well did you see what she did when Paul jumped on top of her? Absolutely nothing.

_Laughing_

Why don't we have a bet? The one to get the biggest response from her gets $10 from the others.

_Agreeing_

I had to see this. But what I didn't get was what was so important about this girl and so I asked the nearest lad to me. They were all copper skinned and had long silky black hair. And the muscles they had! They could match Emmet's probably-it would be funny to see who'd win in a fight. I tapped his shoulder, he spun around to face me and held out a hand "Jake" he said. I shook his "Edward" I smiled. "If I can ask what's so special about lassie there?" I said pointing at the girl on the beach who was now being approached by the biggest of the group. "Well, she just sits there. She came one day and we found out that she won't speak to anyone- and believe me we've all tried. She won't react, I mean you can do anything or say anything to her she won't move. She's there when the sand is dry enough o sit and only leaves when the in tide is about to get her. But then she comes and sits on the railing" he said pointing at the railing "But we leave before she does so we don't know where she goes. Lifeless. That's the word I would use to describe her. Lifeless" Jake concluded. It looked like these guys mocked her. I was a man of etiquette and the way that these mongrels were behaving towards her was disgusting. Yet, it was fascinating to watch boy after boy come back with the same defeated expression.

When one boy's pushed her over and mounted her, she kept her face towards the sea. Never bat an eyelid. This made my blood boil. I was going to go over there and stop him but then others rushed over and dragged him off her and punched him. It was three lads I hadn't seen with this group, all big and burly still. They sat beside her and kept her company for a few minuets before walking off glaring at the boys near me. I asked Jake what that was all about. "Well that's Sam, Quil and Seth. They keep a watch out for her when they can. They try to keep her ok and us lot away from her. They don't believe in what we class as fun." I had to agree with this Sam, Seth and Quil. Later the boys left and I made my way down to the beach. I took off my shoes and rolled up my trousers. I paddled in the water before going and sitting next to this strange beauty.

Hang on – strange beauty. It was true I didn't understand why she did this, but it didn't matter. I looked at her and she had wavy brown hair, that when the wind blew he had red coming through. She had a pale pallor and chocolate brown eyes that seemed, empty. Jakes description of lifeless fit those stunning eyes. I sat next to her. She made no movement and so I just watched the waves crash and roll with her. When it got to 3 o clock and decided to speak.

"Hello, my name's Edward Cullen. I apologize for not introducing myself before now" I said gentlemanly. She made no move so I decided to continue.

"I'm sorry about the boys before all trying to get a response from you. You're not hurt are you?" again no movement was made so I didn't push her for one. It was strange but I felt strangely light and open to talk to her.

"When I saw that, that _dog _jump on you, it made my blood boil. Im sorry, I shouldn't get so angry, but I am from a middle class background, and I found their behavior atrocious. I was about to come and stop him, when your other friends turned up." when I calmed down the rest of the words seemed to pour out.

"I don't live around here. I'm on holiday for two weeks. I would" I paused not knowing how my words would be taken.

"And I would quite like to spend them with you. I'm happy to just sit and talk here with you. I realize that you may not wish for my company to impose on your own, but" I stumbled and looked down. I looked behind me and the boys were back and watching my progress I suppose.

"Uggh, I hate those guys. They see you as a challenge to conquer, and I would like to point out now that I don't see you as that. They think I'm trying to "pull" you where as really I am simply one human being, enjoying the company of another." I said quietly and shyly. She must have picked up on this because her head turned and she looked into my eyes. My breath caught. Her eyes were dead but I saw a flicker of something flash across before it was gone. The lads behind me had gone quiet. They were stunned that I got a reaction from her. I didn't care if she didn't.

When she looked at me I felt butterflies in my stomach. I don't know why, because I only just met her. Something about her, I couldn't put my finger on it, but something made her so magnificent and honest. I smiled and something else flashed across her eyes. She turned back to look at the waves. They were coming in fast now. "Would you like to take a drive with me? I'm not after anything, don't worry, but you're welcome to join me before I drop you off." again she looked at me. A touch of amazement was captured by her eyes and so I decided that was a yes. I stood up and held out my hand to her. She just looked at it. While looking at my hand she looked incredibly vulnerable so I scooped her up in my arms. Unlike when that lad jumped on her, she looked in my eyes looking for something. I hope she found it, because when she looked as deep as she did, it was like she looked into my soul. She was incredibly light and she gave my arms a tingly feeling when they met the skin on her back. She was wearing a tank top and baggy ¾ lengths. She didn't object so I carried her to my car.

I opened the passenger seat and strapped her in. still the lads were in amazement and one broke the trance and rushed to her at the window. When they started opening the door she just looked to the sea. I rushed around to her aid. "Get the message buddy, she's not interested." I stared him down with my cold gaze. My family always teased me that I could stare down a vampire. I closed the door and rushed to the driver's side. We were out of La Push within the minute. The night meant clear roads so I decided to open up her a bit-the car I mean. I pushed my car to 120mph. I thought I saw a twitch at the corner of her mouth when I sped up. I guess she liked speed. I pushed her (the car) further and made it to 150mph. it was a modest smile I saw on her face, but a smile none the less. I slowed down and pulled into a lay by.

"Did you want me to take you home?" I asked her. The smile left, so I guess not. "How about we go and get something to eat, you must be hungry" I tried again. Her modest but heart stopping smile returned. I drove to a little restaurant in Port Angeles and the server looked me up and down and my mystery girl and concluded that the space between us meant we weren't together. When the new server came, she was obviously trying to flirt with me, but I showed only my interest to the girl who tugged on a string of my heart.

What?! No, I can't have just thought that. I have never shown much interest to girls, and yet with a simple smile I was willing to do anything for her. Creepy. My brothers had thought I was gay for a time. Well I knew I wasn't but this proves it.

When we ordered, she simply pointed to the mushroom ravioli and made no more about it. I had two cokes brought over and ordered a steak and chips. I couldn't believe that this fabulous woman was here with _me _when she hadn't shown well any response to others. What made me so special?

She finished quickly and she just looked down at her plate. I felt bad – she might be still hungry. So I picked up a chip and held it in front of her. "Please. I'm not going to eat them all." I said with a chuckle. Slowly she took it and bit into it. Her eyes closed, and I guessed for a minuet that this was the first time she had ever tasted chips. I smiled at her expression, and I loved the thought that I could give her that expression. She opened her eyes and blushed. A gentle rose lit up her cheeks and it was so glorious that I sort of ogled at her. She looked down a tender smile crossing her features. We sat there in peace just smiling, until the waitress interrupted us.

"Is there anything else that I can get you sir?" she asked, and I heard the double barrel meaning in her question. So did mystery girl, and she briefly glared at the waitress; this was missed by her. She soon walked away to get the bill. I slipped in a twenty and said to keep the change. When we were back in the car – she walked herself this time – I finally asked the question that had bugged me for hours. "What's your name?" I wanted to put a name to the face of this goddess. She hesitated and looked up to meet my gaze.

"Bella" she said in a gentle and warming voice. Bella. The name of my angel is Bella. It rolls of the tongue. It's perfect. I smiled and she smiled her most warm and wide smile yet. It was perfect immaculate. Again my breath caught and I looked into those deep chocolate eyes. They went on forever and soon enough I became lost in them. But her voice. It reminded my of a peal of bells – well it fits with her name- and it was like hearing a heavenly choir sing in perfect harmony.

"Well Bella, what would you like to do now?" she looked at her hands twitching in her lap and I guess she needed to trust me before she spoke again. I will prove my trust to this girl and show her everything that she hasn't seen before. I smiled at the idea of more time with her and soon was dragged into many fantasies. I snapped out of it and slowly drove to the beach. I opened her door and she walked gracefully to the railings. She sat on it just as the mutts said she would. A sat with her and soon she shivered. I took of my tan jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She snuggled into it before turning back to me. Do I get to hear her voice once more? She smiled a stunning smile and whispered

"6:30" before getting off the rails and handing my jacket back. "No, no you keep it. I have a feeling you need it more than me." She smiled again and set off for the road.

I traveled home that night and got home at 11:30. Mum and dad were still waiting for me. When I listened, everyone was. "Son where have you been?" Carlisle –my dad- asked with a frown on his face. "With Bella" I replied calmly suddenly Esme's face lit up –she was my mother, and by the looks of it happy that I was having my company with a girl. "Oh darling I knew you'd find someone" she chirped up. Alice rushed in, hearing the conversation so far "When do we meet her?" she said bouncing.

"N-e-v-e-r" I said slowly in her face, that killed her buzz. "She doesn't like strangers" I mumbled "Well she hangs out with you, who's stranger than that?" Emmet laughed as he came in "Does this mean he's not gay" he said to Alice. She nodded. "Damn it. JASPER YOU'VE WON THE BET" Emmet boomed. Jasper came running in and held out his hand. $100 was passed over. I scowled and they both left the room.

"Well at least tell us what she's like" Rosalie whined as she came in the room "And what's her problem exactly?" she said grumpily. I took my time.

"Well she won't actually speak to you as such; I've only got a word and a time with her so far. She's a much closed person, but she seems to respond with smiles and she trusts me." Then I heard out bursts of laughter on the stairs. Jazz and Em came in gripping each other for support. "So…you mean…to…say that…you've…got a girl…that…doesn't…speak!" Em squashed out between fits if laughter.

EPOV

Trust Eddie to pick a girl who won't speak. But imagine what we could get away with when she's around. I bet she's dead ugly as well. Who knows what she's done, I mean if she doesn't speak how does he know she's not a bore?!

"It doesn't matter who Edward picks as long as she's happy." Mum encouraged. Yeah right. Of course it matters. You at least want her to be hot. What's the point otherwise?

"Look it doesn't matter anyway because you're not meeting her!" Ed growled. He stormed passed us and up the stairs. This is going to be fun teasing him about his dumb girlfriend. Hahaha, this is the best vacation so far.

BPOV

The waves come in and the waves go out. The sun rises and the sun sets, but maybe just maybe I now have a light to guide me through the night.


	2. Family

**As night crashed down **

**And the fire burned**

**My need for her smile**

**Yearned and yearned**

**I looked at her eyes**

**She gave a surprise.**

**Took me and span**

**Around the flames**

**And I got to hear**

**Her voice again.**

**EPOV**

I set my alarm for 5:30 thinking that the time she wanted us to meet was six thirty of the morning. I had looked it up previously and the tide was out by six fifteen. I packet a blanket and a lighter and headed out before the rest of my family were up. I was quite surprised, because the shower system at this place was really noisy. I took my silver Volvo this time, knowing that it would fit in more easily in La Push. I hope that I didn't run into my favourite gang again. If they pick on my Bella, then they will pay the price.

My Bella? Wow I must be whipped.

I drove to the beach and who should I see but Bella sitting on the beach. Clouds covered the sky and I soon thought that retreat to the car shelter would be necessary. She didn't stir by the purr of my car, so I took out the blanket quickly and ran to her. I have seen her smile, I have heard her speak so today I would hear her laugh. I crouched in front of her and I saw her eyes light up. I spread out the blanket next to where she was.

"Would you like help getting onto the mat M'lady?"

She could tell that I was teasing her and so looked back to ocean with a blank look.

"No, I was only joking. Forgive me. Pwease forgive me. Pwease" I said trying to smolder her with my eyes. "Please?" I took her hand in my own and lightly put it to my lips. Again a light rose coloured her cheeks. I smiled a goofy crooked smile, but she responded. She nodded her head and stood up and over to the blanket. I sat with her, so close and I felt a sort of electricity buzz between us. I heard a noise that sounded like boys behind us and I noticed three boys watching me with hawk eyes. These must be Sam, Quil and Seth. They saw me and they came over. I turned back towards the ocean and saw my Bella looking away from me quickly. Had she been staring? At me? Either way yes or no she got caught. I chuckled lightly and a rough hand yanked me up and backwards.

No! Bella was left alone. "Leave me alone!" I yelled and Bella stood up and faced me. She was shocked and so were the lads- I could tell they were lads because of the brute strength. She glared ferociously at them and they dropped me. I ran over to Bella and the boys froze. This was the biggest gesture even seen apparently. But it turned me defensive. I was caught off guard this time but next time I'll be ready.

"Bella are you alright?" I said putting my hands on her shoulders. A gasp was let out because I had found out the name of this priceless beauty.

"I'm sorry Bella," one of them started. He hesitated on her name, a first for him knowing it. She just turned to me and begged me with her eyes. What did she want though? If I knew I'd gladly give it to her. My angel faced the ocean and sat down on the mat.

"…if I'd have realized, I-I didn't think" she finished. I gave my vampire scaring look and sat down with my girl.

My girl? Have I claimed dibs on her now? Well evidently I thought of her that way, since my defensive edge was shown.

I put my hand next to hers, my breathing becoming slightly heavy as I thought about just holding her hand. I edged it towards her and she met mine in the middle. She beamed at me as I held her hand and rubbed circles on the back of her hand with my thumbs. The current I was receiving from her was incredible. It was unlike anything I had experienced before.

"…We're gonna go now ok?" he continued still. Couldn't this guy get the message already? Without looking at them, and simply staring into immortal pools of chocolate I said coldly

"I think that would be wise, don't you?" they walked of cussing and I was shocked that they would use this language in front of this pure being. I held her hand tighter and she leaned into me. Her shoulder met mine and another spark was here. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and we sat in bliss for what could have been an eternity. Well it would have if I didn't hear that incredible infiltrating laugh that is my brother. What the hell is he doing here?

EPOV after Edward left

YAWN. I do love mornings. Especially mornings with my misses – or soon to be at any rate. I started jumping on the bed and she wasn't happy.

"Emmet, go ruin someone else's morning" she said angry but covering the quilt further over her head.

I ran to Eddie's room. I know he loves my personal morning calls. Hahaha. I slammed the door open and it was empty. I felt the bed – cold, he'd been gone for sometime. Damn him. I was gonna make his wake up call a shocker. I had loose pants on and everything. Grrr.

_Ding_

Idea! He was gone before 8: 30. He was never up before 10. Yesterday he came back late which he never does. He mentioned a time, which was probably for meeting his girl. I ran to the garage and his Volvo was gone which concluded he couldn't have gone far. I stood at the bottom of the stairs and yelled very loudly.

"Eddies gone meet his girlfriend, who's gonna come and torture him with me?" I heard several thuds and at the top of the stairs stood Jazz, Ali and even Rose. Wow. They must really hate Edward.

"Give us 10 minuets" Jazz said and everyone ran to the shower. I went up and got dressed quickly and saw the missus getting in the shower. Nice view, but NO TIME. I chucked on some slacks and heard next door snoring. That meant I didn't wake up Esme or Carlisle. That was good; it meant I didn't have to disobey some thing that meant we couldn't go invade on our brother's silent love life. Hahaha.

I heard Alice whining "Jazz, I wanted first shower." And a thud hit the floor: sounded like a towel.

"Well get in here then" he replied with a slight southern twang. Jazz wasn't part of the family, but he lived with us now, because he and Alice were engaged. It was the same because she was my fiancée. They weren't related though. Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock. We all treated them as family though. Esme bloomed because of having more kids to look after. But I had to congratulate Jasper on his moves on Alice - Nice move my man, getting your bird in the shower with you, but NO TIME. I ran into their bathroom with my hand covering my eyes. Alice screamed and threw what could only be described as hard hit me.

"No time for shower sex Jasper, we _need_ to go. I'll be in the jeep." I went back to my room and Rose was dressed in slacks too. My, my, she does look hot. Keep mind on track. Torture Edward now and Rose later. I grabbed her hand and ran to the jeep. She sat next to me in the front and seeing as we had some time to kill, I pulled her by her waist onto me. I began passionately kissing my bird when I sharp rap on the window brought me back. I put Rose down and she touched up her make up in the mirror. Jazz and Ali got in the back and I set off at full speed.

"Does anyone know which way he went?" I asked gripping the wheel of my roaring monster.

"Right, look there are his tracks in the mud" Rose pointed out the window screaming. I made a sharp turn right and followed the road until we got to the traffic lights, then I was stumped.

"Well which way now?" I asked whining. "Well where did they meet? He said she was quiet, so no doubt they met at the same place." I concluded. Wow. This was a first for my intelligence.

"Try going to that Indian reservation. There was meant to be a beach there and did any one notice that he had a few grains of sand on his arse last night?" Alice pointed out. We all turned back to stare at her.

"No, because we don't perv on our brother" I said rolling my eyes and making a disgusted noise in the back of my throat. I went to the Indian res and low and behold, by first beach was a shiny Volvo. And looking out on the beach, next to a petit brunette was a stupid, shiny Volvo owner. I got out of the car and slammed it shut. He had her arm around her and she was leaning into this. Jazz came and stood by me.

"She may be quiet but a bet she's a minx in bed" Jasper whispered and I laughed out extra loud to announce our presence. Both Jazz and I got a slap around the head for saying what we did.

"Ouch"

"Hey!"

They gave us the 'it serves you right' look. I and Jasper grinned like a Cheshire cat and Edward slowly looked around to give us his ice stare. I jumped over the rails and ran down to him, but went for her instead. Facing her I quickly pulled her up into a bear hug and swung her around.

"Thanks for curbing our brother to women" I said and Edward groaned

"Put her down. You'll squish her" I didn't agree with this sentiment because I heard a light tinkling laugh. When I did put her down she was smiling broadly. I smiled back and the other three had finally got here. Alice went to her and hugged her, but with less enthusiasm then me. Jasper also hugged her and Rose just waved.

Edward put his hands on her shoulder and whispered caringly "Are you alright?" well I'm not so sure he isn't gay. His sappy nature hasn't changed a bit. When she nodded he stood up and looked angrily at us.

"What are you doing here?" he said quietly but filled with rage. I plopped down next to this girl and motioned the others to do the same.

"We came to meet the girl who kept you out until midnight. We feel she's a bad influence on you" I said nodding with seriousness. The others could tell I was joking but she couldn't and blushed. I nudged her rubs with my elbow "Only joking missus, we came to see who had old Eddies affections" the blush deepened and she leant to Eddie for support. I laughed. "Well aren't you going to introduce us?" I said raising my eye brows. Edward sighed and ruefully accepted.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my siblings. The bear hugger is Emmet" I smiled and waved, she timidly smiled back. "The less enthusiastic hugger is Alice" and she waved and Bella Smiled. "The blonde hugger is Jasper Whitlock. He's engaged to Alice, but I think of him as a brother already." Jasper waved and another smile was exchanged. "And the other blonde is Rosalie Hale – engaged to Emmet but she's already a sister." Rose just smiled.

**A/n I should do a declaimer. No one of the characters cars or settings are mine ok! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. But im on a 2 week holiday so no updates for a while.**


	3. Fading light

A/n. sorry I haven't updated in like forever – I've just been working on my other stories.

**The waters bite **

**Is cruel, yet calm**

**With m you come to**

**No harm.**

**Nothing can be said**

**For he will be dead.**

**I keep you safe**

**Though I danger you.**

**I may be dumb,**

**But protector through and through.**

Alice POV.

I do not perv on my brother.

When we were at the beach, I saw Eddie's girl, and she was beautiful in a sort of mysterious way. She held allure because she didn't speak, but I think Eddie is really taken with her. She didn't speak to us but she smiled. Every time she was scared or didn't like what we said she leaned to Edward for support. He leaned in to her just before she leaned to him, and it was sweet to see how co-dependant they both are already. Both smitten kittens.

"You know Bella, I have to take you shopping someday" I began. She practically fell towards Edward and he held her and comforted her. I will change her opinion on shopping. As we will be best friends she'll have to!

"No Ally. No shopping" Edward growled. He just growled? Seriously? And at me? This so wasn't fair, so I used my signature pout on him. I saw him weaken and added the batting eyes, but that strengthened his resolve.

"No and that's final" he stated and started playing with Bella's hair.

"Well whose for a dip?" Emmet said, obviously bored. I wasn't going anywhere near that water in these shoes. Gucci will shrink. An evil twinkling came to his eye and he nudged Jasper. Emmet stood up with Jasper. Emmet, walking behind Edward restrained him whilst Jazz threw Bella over his shoulder. He ran to the sea, and she turned to see where she was going. She did something no one could ever had seen.

"NOOO!!! YOU MONSTER PUT ME DOWN! NOW! I HATE YOU. STOP!" she screamed. Jasper panicked and you could see her violently thrashing. Emmet released Edward and ran to Bella. He engulfed her in a bear hug and ran her back to land. I was shocked and I couldn't move a muscle. Jasper would pay for this.

EmPOV

Damn. It was the most she ever spoke in front of all of us. Edward included. Me and Jazz did this for a laugh, but this just wasn't funny anymore. I get go of Ed and ran to save Bella. If Jazz couldn't contain her thrashing, then neither could Edward. I ran to her and picked her up off the sand and caged her in a bear hug. I may not be the brightest bugger, but when some one panics I take serious action.

I ran her to shore and faced her away from the sea. I put her in between my legs and rocked her. She was settling and I heard flesh hitting flesh behind me. I shushed loud to cover those sounds. We didn't want Bella being made worse. Alice came to us with a bruised fist. I guess she also decided to punish Jasper. However she could make things worse for him – no sex.

She came and crouched a distance in front of Bella so as not to scare her. Slowly Ally reached and took Bella's hand. Bella rescinded it and Ally didn't look alarmed. She nodded to me and went to Jasper. I covered Bella's ears – this would not be pretty.

"JASPER WHITLOCK, WHAT THE HEL WERE YOU THINKING? YOU ALWAYS PULL CHILDISH GAMES AND STUNTS. NO SEX FOR 5 MONTHS, DO YOU HEAR. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR AN EXPLANATION YOU I-D-I-O-T. YOU REALISE YOU MAY HAVE JUST RUINED EDWARDS CHANCE OF HAPPINESS?" she screamed. Bella pushed her self into my and I bent over forward so she felt safe and protected.

"Ally Bear, I didn't know what would happen" Jasper pleaded. He should now by now that pleading doesn't get you anywhere.

"NO YOU DIDN'T THINK IS WHAT YOU MEAN." She stormed.

"I'm so sorry ally. And Edward I swear I didn't mean any-

He was gut off by a fist to a mouth. I looked around and thought I'd see Edward punishing him, but it was Rosie.

That's why I always love Rose. She makes no empty threats and is hard core. Edward was giving him 'vampire glare' and that always scares the s**t out of him. He finally came over however Bella didn't go to him. She stayed with me and would flinch when he touched her. He was alarmed and I swear I see his eyes watering.

"Right. I've had enough of this now. Alice, Rose take Jasper home, and make sure he doesn't leave the house. Edward go make a fire and we'll get Bella warm." I decided, taking control. It was a first but no body argued, for I use this do it or get your head kicked in tone.

"Aren't you coming" Rose asked concerned. I shook my head.

"Looks like I'm the only one managing to keep her calm" I said sadly, because if I was honest with myself, I should have let Edward get Bella and I should have beaten up Jasper I scare mutes to hell Whitlock. Thankful for my Rosie at this point.

The fire was lit and I exchanged Bella to Edward. She didn't want to go, but as this was partially my mess I would help to fix it.

"I'm sorry. You going to water was partially my idea, and Edward would have come for you, but I stopped him. I'm sorry." I whispered. She glared at me but it softened and she gave a sad smile. Her and Edward melted into each other again. Edward stared at my icily.

"I think it better if you leave." He said. "No car" he added. I nodded. I guess I deserved this. He'd thank me later though – he always does. I got up and walked home.

BPOV

My night had more and more lights coming to me. But then the light came and took me to the dark. I knew there were words leaving my mouth but nothing I could do would make it stop. And my brightest light. He just sat there and let it happen. They all did. The biggest light, but by no means the brightest, came and rescued me from the darkness. He took me and cradled me. His light kept me calm. Others came but they were going to let me fall. My bright light faded as he sat in front of my and I didn't want to be near him. all I could focus on was breathing with my big light.

Soon the other lights left and I was left with my dim light and my big light. Big light told me the story, and my dim light grew bright again. I was safe once more.

Maybe one day my dark will leave and I can be free.


	4. Your Chance

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, but things are quite difficult at the moment. And with everything that's happened I have become disinterested with writing these at the moment, so I've decided to do this.

Pick any one of my stories and you can write the next chapter to it. the best ones will be published. You can send them in a docx or in a pm.

I am sorry this isn't an update. But as soon as I get the writing bug again I will inevitable continue writing.

Apologies

Orelina

xx


End file.
